


Beetlelands Oneshots.

by SammyBee113



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyBee113/pseuds/SammyBee113
Summary: Some older fanfics I had written for one of my most favorite ot3's, and wanted to share here with you guys! As always I am open to suggestions for what I should write about next. I'm using the musical version of these characters btw.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Barbara and Adam sat across from each other, in the far corner of a bustling restaurant, with a huge plate of spaghetti right in the middle of them. The plate had taken up half the table, and the sauce even dripped off the sides of the plate. 

The many other ghostly residents of the ghoulish restaurant walked about, each of them eating their meals in a messy manner, pieces of food splatting against the floor and drinks spilling. 

Barbara twirled some noodles with her fork, the sauce glopping down as she stared at it. 

“Well, this certainly is better than not enough food,” She said, giving off a small but awkward smile as she took some into her mouth, instantly staining her chin. 

“That’s true,” Adam agreed, plucking one of the meatballs from on top with his fork, taking a single bite as he chewed it slowly. 

“Oh, I have to be honest! Just looking at this giant plate of food makes me lose my appetite,” He’d admit, dropping his fork as it clattered against the table in despair. 

“Oh, I don’t blame you!” Barbara sighed, chewing the last of the noodles in her mouth. 

“You know who would love this, though..?” 

Before Adam could finish his sentence, the ghost with the most himself burst through the restaurant doors, as everyone else in the establishment stopped and stared. 

“YOU GUYS!” Beetlejuice practically cackled with joy as he spotted the two Maitlands from the far end of the restaurant, going over to them as fast as he could. 

“Oh, Beetlejuice!” Barbara laughed, though with a bit of discomfort. “It’s so great you’re here.. Adam and I bought this giant plate of food, and we just can’t bring ourselves to finish it.” 

“PFFt. You guys are adorable. This is practically nothing!” Beetlejuice shook his head, smashing his face into the plate of food as he instantly ate about half the plate. 

“Do.. do you need a seat?” Adam asked, as the other lifted his head up from the plate, his face practically blinded the sauce in his eyes. 

“Don't worry about it,” Beetlejuice grinned, as he jumped onto Adam’s lap, who yelped in response. 

“Heh, you are too much,” He sighed in exasperation, as Beetlejuice placed a sloppy, saucy kiss onto Adam’s cheek. 

“Come over here, Barbs!” Beetlejuice gestured over to her. 

Barbara walked over to the two of them, as she bent over to place a gentle kiss on both of their cheeks. 

Despite himself, Beetlejuice couldn’t help but blush. He was always used to making the first move, so having it the other way around had him kind of flustered. 

“Now!” He clapped his hands together, regaining his composure as his arms stretched over to get a single noodle, the longest one he could find as he brought it over to the three of them. 

“Have you guys ever seen Lady and the Tramp? You know, the one where these two guys serve a couple of dogs, for some reason?? You know, with a plate of spaghetti.” 

Barbara gasped, wrapping herself around Beetlejuice’s arm. 

“Oh, yes! I’ve always loved that movie!” 

Beetlejuice gave her a pat on the head, grinning as he placed one end of the noodle into his mouth. 

“How about we do that famous kiss!? It’s messy, it’s romantic, and most of all, it gives us an excuse to eat food from each other’s mouth!” 

“That’s, flattering, Beetlejuice, but we’re three people. I’m pretty sure that only works with two,” Adam spoke matter of factly. 

“Fine,” He’d huff as he got another noodle, placing another noodle into his mouth. 

“Now each of you can get one!” 

Adam sighed. “That’s not really what I..” 

Barbara simply shook her head, taking one of the noodles into her own mouth, gesturing for Adam to do the same. 

He did so, as the three of them got closer to each other, climbing atop the table as it’s unsteady legs wobbled beneath them. 

The spaghetti’s broke just inches apart from each other, and Beetlejuice growled lowly in frustration. 

“No need to worry!” Barbara grinned, picking up the longer end again as he placed it in her own mouth, not bothering to put it into Beetlejuice’s as well as she pulled him into a deep kiss. 

Before Beetlejuice could excuse his flustering cheeks, he found his face turned to the other side by Adam, who smashed his lips against his own, staining his face with even more tomato sauce. 

The Maitlands laughed softly, staring as the ghost with the most was literally steaming through his ears. His face fell into her lap, muttering incoherencies. Barba kissed Adam on the cheek once more. 

“I have to admit, I wasn’t sure about this at first. But it’s always nice being with you two,” She mumbled, stroking Beetlejuice’s messy hair as she leaned against Adam’s shoulder. 

“You guys didn’t even do the spaghetti kiss right!” A still flustered Beetlejuice muffled into her dress, as the Maitlands simply chuckled softly.


	2. Overwhelming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Beej are about to go dig up some graves, until Adam stops them for something important.

“Alright, Beetlejuice. Are you ready to dig up some graves?” 

Lydia asked the question rather nonchalantly, like visiting a grave was something everyone did on a Friday night, right next to drinking at bars and partying at clubs. 

“Oh, you know it!” Beetlejuice shouted with glee, a toothy grin stretched across his face. 

“Great,” She smirked, wrapping a grey and black scarf around her neck, and an open sweater. 

“Aren't you gonna put something on, Beej?” Lydia asked, putting her hands into her pockets, which contained her mittens. 

“Oh, please.” Beetlejuice blew a raspberry, flicking the idea away with a shake of his hand. “I don't need..” 

“Beetlejuice!” A rather worried voice came from behind him, causing him to turn around as he saw Adam holding a homemade scarf and a rather puffy dark purple jacket. 

“I couldn't help but overhear you and Lydia were thinking of going out tonight.” 

Beetlejuice nodded, a titled smile on his face. 

“You heard right. Me and Lyds here were actually just about to head out.” 

Adam gasped, eyebrows furrowing into a concerned manner, stepping closer to the ghost as he pouted.

“But, you can't go out without the proper winter clothing. It's freezing out there!” 

Lydia groaned nearby, folding her arms as she threw her head back to the ceiling. 

“Come onn, Beetlejuice said he was fine. We have to get to..” 

Beetlejuice cleared his throat, silencing the other as she placed her hands on her hips. 

“We don't need to rush, Lydia!” 

Beetlejuice found himself blushing a light pink as Adam began wrapping the scarf around his neck, a light pink one that was decorated beginning to end with red hearts. 

She practically gagged looking at it. 

“Barbara made this just for you,” Adam smiled fondly as he adjusted it once more, stroking the scarf with his thumb tenderly. 

“She did?!” Beetlejuice gasped, hiding his giddy grin as he ducked his mouth away into the scarf. 

“Of course!” The Maitland couldn't help but laugh lightly at his reaction, a warm feeling in his heart. 

“Now, for the jacket! I actually picked this one out myself. I'm not talented when it comes to making things like Barb is, but I figured I might as well get you something as well.” 

Beetlejuice didn't know what he was feeling, but it was overwhelming him. He never had someone care this much about his well being. 

Well, besides Lydia. But that was a whole other story compared to what was happening now. 

He shook his head, realizing that Adam was saying something as he handed him the jacket, holding it tightly in his arms. 

Adam waited patiently as he attempted to put the jacket on, zipping it up and everything. 

The coat reached practically to the top of his knees, and Lydia had to suppress a snicker. 

“Hmhh,” Adam tapped his chin in thought, looking the ghost with the most up and down. 

“Oh, we should probably get you some mittens. And a hat.. though, maybe the hood can cover that?” 

He'd pull the hood over Beetlejuice’s head, stepping back to give it a thought. 

“Though, I suppose some earmuffs couldn't hurt..” 

Lydia stepped over to them, stomping her foot impatiently. 

“He has enough to survive Antarctica. You're practically smothering him,” 

Adam giggled sheepishly, taking a deep breath as he nodded. 

“You're right, Lydia. I just want you guys to be safe.” 

He paused for a moment, before giving Beetlejuice a soft kiss on the cheek. 

“Have fun you guys!” 

He bent down to give Lydia a kiss on the forehead, giving them a final wave before heading away to another room. 

Lydia stuck her tongue out, shaking her head. 

She turned to Beetlejuice, who had a hand placed to his cheek. 

“You look ridiculous.” 

“Yeeah..” He sighed dreamily, closing his eyes as his lips curled fondly. 

Lydia shook her head, but she wore an amused smirk. 

“Come on. Let's head out.” 

The two of them walked out, hands in both their pockets.


	3. Painting a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute little oneshot that focus on Babs and Beej. Barbara decides to paint someone she loves.

Barbara stared helplessly at the blank canvas before her. She had a whole wooden palette with different colors at her disposal, and yet not a single stroke had she made. It was a mystery why her mind had suddenly urged her that she HAD to paint something, and yet failed to give her any inspiration. Adam had gone to spend the day with Lydia, and Beetlejuice.. 

She adjusted herself on her stool, smoothing her dress out. Beetlejuice was snoring, rather loudly on a couch just outside her peripheral vision. Barbara turned her head to get a better look at him.   
His green hair was wild, more than usually. He wore his usual black and white striped suit, but lacked his undershirt and tie, leaving his stomach and some of his chest exposed. One of his legs was over the couch, the other off it. His arms were pretty much the same. 

Barbara smirked, any stress she had washing away, sighing in content. He looked as if he was posing to get his photo taken, or even posing to.. 

Be painted. 

It was like a lightbulb went off in her head, blinding and inspiring. A huge grin stretched across her face, and she grabbed her stool, paints, and canvas quickly. She set herself up just in front of him, and in the commotion the ghost with the most stirred, fidgeting as his eyes lidded. 

“Babs?” 

“Nonono!” Barbara waved her hands frantically, not wanting her inspiration to slip. Beetlejuice paused due to her frenzy, perplexed. 

“Heh, sorry Beej.” She tilted her head sheepishly, taking her seat on her stool again. “It's just.. do you mind if I paint you?” Barbara was already tying her blonde hair up into a messy bun, dabbing her brush into the green paint. 

“A painting, huh?” He moved himself just a tad, but froze when he remembered Barbara was trying to focus. “Well, guess you gotta look at me someway when I'm gone, huh?” Beetlejuice’s fangs showed off in a toothy smirk, half-joking. 

“Yeah!” Barbara replied, taking it completely seriously, her heart finally finding relief and excitement as she put that first stroke upon the canvas. “I mean.. I already have so many great paintings of Adam, I figured.. STAY STILL… I figured, why not paint my other lover?” 

She gave him a swift, fond glance, catching his hair turning a bright pink, and his cheeks as well. He cleared his throat, his hair turning back to his usual green hue. 

Lover.. the word repeated a few times in his head. It's not like he didn't know the three of them were a thing. He literally confessed to them, after all, but to hear the word.. “lover” from her lips, without a breath of hesitation, well.. that was something else entirely, alright. 

“Done!” Barbara beamed, and Beetlejuice shook his head, realizing he must have blanked out longer than he'd thought. He stretched, raising up from the couch. 

“Already? Damn, didn't know I was THAT inspiring. Actually, I did.” 

“Of course, especially with a body like that.” She reached a hand over a hand to the side of his stomach, squishing it between her fingers as he snorted, ears turning red. 

“Anyways, here you are!” She turned the filled canvas over to him. “It’ll take awhile to dry up, but you're free to keep it when it does! If not, I'll be more than happy to keep it.” 

Beetlejuice was speechless, he had no words. All he had was an impulse to grab Barbara by the sides, supporting her from falling as her stool started to lean at the sudden increase of weight, and he smashed her lips against hers. Paints, brushes, and her palette fell and clattered to the floor, but neither of them paid any mind. 

After all, they always said actions speak louder than words.


End file.
